l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperial Legions
The Imperial Legions were the military units directly under the command of the Emperor, although in his absence, either the Emerald Champion or Shogun might serve as their leader. Per Shawn Carman These members and commanders of these legions were drawn from all of Rokugan. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 16 Duties Roughly ninety percent of the Legions are away from the Imperial City at any given time. These Wandering Legions fulfilled duties such as patrolling the roads, protecting Tax Collectors, or providing protection for areas of critical importance. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 17 History Creation During the reign of Hantei Genji the Emerald Champion Doji Hatsuo alongside Soshi Saibankan, a judge, developed the framework for the Emerald Magistrates and the Imperial Legions. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, pp. 10-11 Hantei Dynasty During the Hantei dynasty, there were fifty Imperial Legions. Ten of these were the Emerald Legions directly under the Emerald Champion's command. Emerald Empire, p. 217 As the Right Hand of the Emperor the Lion Clan Champion might take command of the Legions when the Emerald Champion's other duties demanded his attention. Golden Legion In 591 the so-called Golden Chrysanthemum Hantei XVI created a new legion named the Golden Legion to patrol the roads of the Empire, and placed his friend Miya Karuo in charge of it. Imperial Histories 2, p. 108 Scorpion Coup During the Scorpion Coup the Emerald Legions suffered great losses, remaining one-fifth their former strength. The lack of an Emerald Champion and the illness of the Emperor Hantei XXXIX slowed their rebuilding. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 19 Clan Wars Ikoma Ujiaki was the commander of the Legions during the Second Day of Thunder. Imperial Histories, p. 162 Toturi When Toturi I took office, the Imperial Legions had become unmanageable. Out of 400 legions on paper, none of them had more than 5,000 men and only 50 were usable, so Toturi reorganized them. He appointed many of the former members of Toturi's Army to be Legionnaires, and six of the ten Legions had ronin commanders. Secrets of the Empire, p. 134 Shogun Near the end of the struggle against Iuchiban, Emperor Toturi III reorganized the Imperial Legions and allowed the clans to each nominate a commander from their ranks to lead one legion. Unexpected Allies 2, p. 61 After the death of Iuchiban in 1166 the Emerald Magistrates continued to enforce the Emperor's laws, but the Imperial Legions followed the orders of the Shogun Kaneka. Heavy Infantry (Lotus flavor) General In 1169 Toturi Shigekawa was the general of the Imperial Legions. There was no Shogun, neither Emerald Champion, so he was the first rank officer of the Legions. Measured Ferocity, by Brian Yoon Destroyer War In 1171 the Legions were sent to the Crab lands to fight in the Destroyer War. The Third Front, by Rusty Priske After the war the Legion of the Two Thousand was considered as an extension of the Imperial Legions, enforcing the law of the Empress Iweko I and answerable to her and the Empress' Chosen, as proclaimed by the Voice of the Empress. Charter of the Legion of Two Thousand (Promotional flavor) Rise of Jigoku In 1200 the fall of the First Seal after the Battle of the First Seal caused a surge of massive beasts from the Sea of Shadows. The Mantis were placed on the defensive. Primal Tempest (Evil Portents flavor) Makoto reported to Iweko II that she had drafted a decree calling for the mobilization of the Imperial Legions. The Dawn of Onyx Edition: The Battle of the First Seal, by Shawn Carman Eventually the three Sacred Seals, the barrier between Ningen-do and Jigoku, were found and destroyed. With the breaking of the seals the forces of Rokugan suffered devastation on a scale not before seen. To try and stem the advance of Jigoku, Iweko II formed the remainder of his forces into two grand Imperial Legions. The Embrace of Oblivion Structure The Imperial Legions operated as ten separate armies rather than proper "legions". Each consisted of at least 10,000 bushi, with the possibility to summon another 10,000 in a crisis. There were ten divisions in each Legion, each headed by a taisa, and five divisions supervised by a shireikan. The shireikan in turn reported directly to the Legion commander, who was considered the equivalent of a rikugunshokan for the purposes of making command. Masters of War, p. 75 Membership in the Legion generally lasted for a renewable term of six years. A Legion might be granted permission by the Emperor to conscript additional local ashigaru to further swell its numbers. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 18 Only the Lion and Unicorn Clans had the ability to muster comparable forces with ease. The composition and style of the different Legions varied greatly depending on the styles of their commanders. Emerald Empire, p. 218 Emerald Legions Of all the Legions, the finest were the First to Tenth Legions, which were known as the Emerald Legions. Fully half its membership were ultra-rich children of powerful families, granted their posts through no merit of their own. The remainder were the finest warriors in all of Rokugan. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, pp. 18-19 First Legion The First Legion was the first among equals of the Imperial Legions, as was shown by Kitsu Dejiko's "promotion" from the Seventh Legion Commander to First Legion Commander. It has had many prestigious commanders, among them the daughter of an Emperor and a future Scorpion Clan Champion. It had no specialization per se and was the most flexible of the legions. The First Legion drew his ranks from every Great Clan, but the vast majority of samurai gathered here today wore the bright blue of the Crane and the fiery orange of the Phoenix. Nightmares, Part I, by Rich Wulf In 1152 they defeated yobanjin riders near Yushosha Seido Mura. Wolves, by Rich Wulf They protected Kyuden Seppun in 1159 from the Shadowlands who survived the Fall of Otosan Uchi. Keen Eye (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) Following Tsudao's death in 1160 the First Legion was disbanded for seven days to mourn her passing. After a week's time, Toturi Miyako invited all of the Sword's former soldiers to the Imperial Capital to join the new First Legion and renew their oaths to the Emperor. The Wave Man, by Rich Wulf In 1165 was sent to Toshi Ranbo to keep order after the fire which consumed part of the Lion side, Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman making the capital its headquarters. In 1170 Dejiko was still her commander. The Empire Besieged, by Brian Yoon and Shawn Carman (Imperial Herald v3 #1) *Current Commander: Unknown *Past Commanders: Toturi Tsudao, Toturi Miyako, Bayushi Paneki, Kitsu Dejiko. *Known members: Doji Okakura, Daidoji Megumi, Shiba Mirabu, Shiba Unasagi , Toturi Kyoji, One Man (Imperial Herald v2 #12), by Rich Wulf Yoritomo Yorikane, Blue Skies, by Rich Wulf Tawagoto, Akihiro, Daidoji Kumi, and Doji Jotaro. Second Legion The Second Legion's style favored infantry and archery over cavalry and shugenja. While in Kaeru Toshi during the War of the Rich Frog, the Legion's commander Ikoma Hasaku failed to push back the Unicorn forces and was order to commit seppuku by Matsu Nimuro. His successor Doji Jotaro was successful at rebuilding the Legion back to its former strength. Jotaro cited personal reasons to resign in 1170. *Current Commander: Unknown. *Past Commanders: Ikoma Hasaku, Doji Jotaro. Third Legion The Third Legion's style focused on iaijutsu and the quick elimination of enemy leaders. *Current Commander: Unknown. *Past Commanders: Kakita Totani. Service In 1171 Hida Benjiro was at common command of the Third and Sixth legions during the Siege of Shiro Kitsuki. The War of Dark Fire, Part 11, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Fourth Legion The Fourth Legion had a fearsome and ruthless reputation. Many members of it were dishonored or failed samurai who acted as extensions of their commanders will. Many of their ranks were Crab berserkers and Lion Deathseekers. The Destroyer War, Part 13, by Shawn Carman They were stationed at Toshi Ranbo. Masters of War, p. 26 *Current Commander: Unknown. *Past Commanders: Akodo Areru, Hida Tonoji. *Known mebers: Matsu Kazumi, Shiba Naro, Bayushi Chieko. Service Tonoji led the Legion against the oni that pursued the Emperor rescue party remnants of the Battle of the Tomb in 1168. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Dark Knowledge, by Brian Yoon In 1170 the Fourth Legion discovered the destroyed Northern Towers of Flame in the opening phases of the War of Dark Fire, The War of Dark Fire, Part 1, by Shawn Carman and they saw extensive combat at the beginning of the War taking tremendous losses. The War of Dark Fire, Part 2, by Shawn Carman It was considered completely destroyed in 1171, holding the Dragon border against the Army of Fire. The War of Dark Fire, Part 7, by Shawn Carman, Nancy Sauer, and Brian Yoon In 1173 under the command of Areru they fought against the forces of Kali-Ma at the Palace of Crimson Shadows, The Destroyer War, Part 11, by Shawn Carman and later in the defense of the Fortress of Blackened Sight. Fifth Legion The Fifth Legion's focus was on shugenja. It acted as shugenja support for the rest of the Legions as a whole. It was the smallest and most versatile. The Fifth Legion (Siege: Clan War flavor) *Current Commander: Unknown. *Past Commanders: Agasha Tomioko. Service In 1173 during the Destroyer War the Fifth Legion moved to secure an area where forces of the Shogunate were ambushed by a major force of Destroyers who inflicted significant casualties. The Destroyer War, Part 11, by Shawn Carman Sixth Legion The Sixth Legion specialized in scouts and light infantry, it was among the first of the legions to be deployed. The Sixth Legion (Siege: Clan War flavor) It was often garrisoned near the Imperial Capital Toshi Ranbo. *Current Commander: Unknown. *Past Commanders: Tsuruchi Etsui, Shosuro Naname. *Known Members: Daidoji Hohiro, Daidoji Iwane. Guardians, by Shawn Carman Service In 1171 Hida Benjiro was at common command of the Third and Sixth legions during the Siege of Shiro Kitsuki. Seventh Legion The Seventh Legion's style resembled that of the Matsu family's approach to war, something that was instilled in it by Kitsu Dejiko and maintained by her successor Toturi Shigekawa. Stationed at Kyuden Seppun, it was second only to the Ninth in the number of cavalry that it could field. Masters of War, p. 76 Resolute and honorable to the last, the officers and warriors of the Seventh Legion often find themselves promoted to join the First Legion. The Seventh Legion (Siege: Clan War flavor) *Current Commander: Unknown. *Past Commanders: Kitsu Dejiko, Toturi Shigekawa. *Known Members: Kakita Kaneo, Hida Sakamoto. Eighth Legion The Eighth Legion's focus leaned more towards cavalry and shugenja, modeled after the Baraunghar by Commander Horiuchi Nobane, with its headquarter in the Shinomen Tower. Masters of War, p. 132 It was the fastest of the ten great legions. The Eighth Legion (Siege: Clan War flavor) Following his retirement to focus on his duties with the Unicorn Clan in 1169, the Eighth Legion came under the command of Akodo Sarasa. Sarasa was killed during the War of Dark Fire during the defense of Shiro Morito in 1170, and was succeeded by Yoritomo Omura. The War of Dark Fire, Part 4, by Shawn Carman *Current Commander: Unknown *Past Commanders: Yoritomo Omura, Horiuchi Nobane, Akodo Sarasa. *Known Members: Matsu Satsune, Hida Tobashi, Mirumoto Sukuko Service The Eighth Legion participated in the Battle of Shiro Morito in 1170, successfully defending the castle, but losing the commander, Akodo Sarasa in the fight. Ninth Legion The Ninth Legion was more or less a naval force since the reign of Toturi I. In 1198 the legion was sent to the Colonies by Emerald Champion Utaku Ji-Yun under the command of Shinjo Kinto. Defenders of the Empire, by Shawn Carman *Current Commander: Shinjo Kinto. *Past Commanders: Yoritomo Egumi. *Known Members: Tsuruchi Masanori, Seppun Ryota, Tsuruchi Yashiro. Service The Ninth Legion were led by Egumi against bloodspeakers during the Blood Hunt in 1166. The Legion also fought at both the Temple of Osano-Wo and the village of Kudo. Blood Hunt, Region 12 Tenth Legion The Tenth Legion drew heavily from the Dragon, making great use of various monastic The Tenth Legion (Siege: Clan War flavor) and unarmed combat styles. Its basic structure was unaltered. This practiced slowly died after Suguhara resigned and Ishino succeded him. *Current Commander: Unknown. *Past Commanders: Mirumoto Ishino, Hitomi Suguhara. Other Imperial Legions Eighteenth Legion After the failure of the Scorpion Coup Shiro no Shosuro was put to torch by the Scorpion when the Legion appeared at its gates. One fifth of the legionnaires were slew by the noxious smoke which came from the poisonous herbs of the Shosuro Gardens. Way of the Wolf, p. 114 Sidebar The Eighteenth Legion occupied Ryoko Owari Toshi as part of the Imperial retaliation against the Scorpion Clan after the failure of the Scorpion Coup. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 15 In 1127 the Legion was completely destroyed by the surprising attack of the Crab led by Hida Kisada. Time of the Void, p. 11 During the Four Winds era the Legion was commanded by Bayushi Paneki. Test of the Sword, by Rich Wulf *Current Commander: Unknown *Past Commanders: Bayushi Paneki Nineteenth Legion In 1125 the Nineteenth Legion was assigned to guard Beiden Pass. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 108 * Known members: Seppun Nakao Known Technique * Strength of the Empire External Links * Imperial Legion (Hidden Emperor) * Imperial Legionaries (Promotional) * The First Legion (An Oni's Fury) * The First Legion (Siege: Clan War) * The Second Legion (Siege: Clan War) * The Third Legion (Siege: Clan War) * The Fourth Legion (Siege: Clan War) * The Fifth Legion (Siege: Clan War) * The Sixth Legion (Siege: Clan War) * The Seventh Legion (Siege: Clan War) * The Eighth Legion (Siege: Clan War) * The Ninth Legion (Siege: Clan War) * The Tenth Legion (Siege: Clan War) Category:Armies of Rokugan Category:Law and Government Category:Imperial Military Units Category:Articles with Pictures